


The Ghostwriter And The Lone Ranger 2: The Isle Strikes Back

by purpledolpin05



Series: The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Pinocchio (1940)
Genre: Ben also has siblings and is a doting older brother for 2 little brothers, Gen, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Jay and Tracy have a very slowburn relationship, Lonnie has siblings AU, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Mentions of child abuse and human trafficking later on, Mentions of human trafficking syndicate, Shan Yu has a lot of children, This sequel is darker than the first book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpledolpin05/pseuds/purpledolpin05
Summary: 2 years after the events of "The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger"Dreams are coming true for everyone. But right when Tracy comes to terms with how she feels for Jay, she finds him asking another girl to the Cotillion. To make things worse, when Mal couldn't handle the pressure of being perfect, she goes back to the Isle of the Lost. Now, the Core Four and their friends must find a way to rescue Ben from Uma without being caught by the Islanders.[Credits to my friend, TheMalaysianDream from Wattpad, for letting me use her OCs for part of this story]
Relationships: Aziz/Li Lonnie, Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Carlos de Vil & Original Character(s), Chad Charming/Audrey Rose, Doug (Disney: Descendants)/Original Female Character(s), Evie/Carlos de Vil, Gil/Original Female Character(s) (Briefly/One-sided), Harry Hook/Uma, Jay (Disney)/Original Female Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Ghostwriter and The Lone Ranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751575
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue/Chapter 0: 2 Years Later (The Aftermath)

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I hadn't start writing for the mid-sequel/prequel of the Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger series "The Ghostwriter And The Lone Ranger: Wicked Chronicles" yet since I started working on The Isle Strikes Back after the second movie premiered.
> 
> Now this is AU, and a sequel after the first book of the series. So there will be a time gap compared to the Movie-Verse (which happens half a year after the first movie)
> 
> Anyway, I do not own Descendants; or my friend, TheMalaysianDream's OCs who will play a relevant role in this installment. I only own my OCs, so enjoy.

July 19, 2017 (Wednesday) 

Dear Diary,

I believe that I'm a good person-whoops wrong fandom reference (Heathers)

Ok, so about 2 years ago, King (who was a prince back then) announced that he will be sending over 4 children from the Isle of the Lost to study here. And that was the beginning of a new life for me and my brother Jones.

2 years ago, I still hated my sister Lonnie because of a childhood accident involving fireworks, a giant vase, and how I got my scar on my left cheek. 2 years ago, I met 4 of the greatest friends that life could ever offer. Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay.

Wow, I can't believe it's been 2 whole years since the VKs (or as I call them the Transfer Students) arrived, it's been 2 years since Ben has been crowned king. He was 16 when he became King, now he's 18; I am now 17 and my brother is now 16.

So yeah, just to fill you all in, for the past 2 years me and my brother got small roles in our favorite TV show Lab Rats: The Elite Force, I joined the Creative Writing for Youth Contest (I didn't win though, but I got 3rd prize), Jones started to get interested in anime manga and becomes interested in swordfight.

Evie Queen is now running her own business Evie's 4 Hearts (classy name) making outfits for Auradon, of course I know she can be busy and all but still makes time for making outfits for her friends. (I once told her "No Evie, I can handle shopping for cheap hoodies by myself by Hand-Me-Down Hansel's," and she went like "no friend of mine is wearing cheap hand-me-downs clothing!") She is one sick awesome designer, although I STILL do NOT understand a thing about fashion.

Mal's doing great with Ben (at least I hope so) their relationship is still going strong, though the paparazzi have been tailing her lately (note to self: help Mal out getting RID of the cameraman. Not by killing of course, by just "slipping my sword off my hands and claim it was an accident") And Ben's siblings Charles and Dewey LOVE her. (Not as much as Dewey loves January of course, he's gotten strangely and romantically attached to my goddaughter lately. I don't mind the age gap since I ship them too, though by the time Dewey is 21, I might have to keep him and January's distance at bay) Ben's busy but always tries to make time for his friends, family and girlfriend.

Carlos and my brother Jones are still tight, although Jones is usually the "Shawn Hunter" of their brotherly friendship. Carlos, on the other hand, is one of the brainiest kids in school, he's like Gabriella from High School Musical but only that he's a guy. Up until now, I'm still wondering if he still has a crush on Evie. (Don't get me wrong, Jane's a great girl but I think she matches better with this guy named Emmerich from the Nature Lovers' Club) Well, recently C-Dog, Jones, Max and Calvin Charming invented this 3D Printer (Max Darling and Jones were more of the rough work at the hardware building) Now, Jones and Carlos are part of the ROARs (kinda like sword fighting club) which I am interested in right now. (What? Can't a girl be a bit of a rogue?)

Uh...well Jay and I aren't really a couple...yet. I mean don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and he's sweet and all, but he likes to get on my nerves sometime like flirt with prettier girls. (sometimes I have doubts if he is really into me) It's really random that Aries Nigel (one of the producers for Elite Force) hired Jay to play Roman on the spot. (something about her thinking me and Jay make a "cute" couple) which is ironic since my character Tracy Chimokuri is sort of like dating Roman, who is the enemy. (smart move, scriptwriters. Ironically Miss Nigel happened to be one of the scriptwriters so that explains so much.)

Lonnie and I are now closer than ever! Except well I bond with her via Calderan style (aka wrestle and hunt her down like savages) only on Taco Nights. But most of the time, we get along great. I mean, I still argue with her every now and then, but hey that's when you want me to wear a dress. Oh yeah, Aziz has recently asked my sister out. (Yay to him!)

Oh yeah, remember Hunter Dunbrounch and Hayley Long? They're engaged! (He popped her the question on his Coronation After Party last month) I'm so happy for them, and now I think they're gonna marry within 2 years. Hayley even asked me and Lonnie to be her bridesmaids.

Charles, Jamie, Theodore and Jenny, oh boy, those 4 little rascals. I love them to bits but they can be one of those annoying kids that you can't hate. By the way, Auradon Middle School recently hosted a play about how the Core Four came to Auradon, and since Madam Jane Porter asked me to co-write the script. And guess who won the roles?! Charles play his brother Ben, Jamie as Mal, Jenny as Evie (because they love fashion), Dewey as Carlos (what? He's a-doy-ble!), Theo as Jay (surprisingly Theo played Jay's part well), we even got Aubrey (Audrey's little sister who is basically like Amber from Andi Mack.) to cast as Audrey. There were cutesy parts like January was casted to play Jane (although yes I know she's too young since she's still learning to talk, but Dewey and her really connected...over a cookie). (I forgot who played Chad or Doug)

So yeah, life is pretty good. Well...except for Chad. He and Audrey broke up recently because I heard from Lonnie that Audrey's got a load of beauty college crap coming about and I think she can't handle long distance relationships, (and I think he's really lost himself since Audrey is the only girl he's serious with) Now I'm not sure about how Audrey feels but uh I think they're just drifting apart (at least, I hope so)

Whoops! Well gotta get to class now, I mean, I'm tagging along Jones to the ROAR practice and watch him get all "stabby" with the guys (Hayley would have joined but she's busy studying for finals at law at Auradon University). I'll tell you later.

~Tracy Li


	2. Chapter 1: Wicked Daydreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When new lady in waiting life starts to bore you, nothing makes the boredom go by a little better than having wicked daydreams of being free with your friends

Inside a dark room were a few teens circling a boiling cauldron.

The first girl had purple hair and green eyes, a boy with long dark hair and eyes, a girl with blue hair and dark eyes, and the last was a boy with platinum blonde hair with dark brown roots, freckled face and dark eyes.

"We still need more." The purple haired girl, Mal stated.

"Hhm...ooh! Knock yourself out." A 16-year-old Asian boy with tanned skin, dark eyes and black hair, standing by the side of the room walked over and poured in a big bottle of liquid.

"Jones, that is not what we wanted." The freckled boy, Carlos De Ville frowned while the other boy, Jones, gave a cheeky smile.

"Jones, we are _NOT_ going to poison the entire student body with drain cleaner!" the boy's sister, a girl with long messy hair, dark eyes and a scar on her left cheek frowned over.

"Who says it's drain cleaner? It's just a bottle of mixed radioactive waste!" Jones shrugged while his peers gave him an odd look but his sister looked horrified, before he admitted. "I'm kidding! It's just water dyed blueish green. Sheesh!"

"But, I like where his mind's going." The other taller boy, Jay nodded.

"Where are the apples?" the blue haired girl named Evie asked.

"Here." Tracy nodded, before she and Jay started dumping in the apples. Jay gave the girl a little smirk before she shoved an apple into his mouth.

"Are we ready for the initiation?" Jones asked with a cold smirk as everyone nodded.

"Wicked ways beneath the skin; Let all who taste it now join it." Mal chanted out a spell before cackling.

The teens started to walk out of the dark room and started causing mischief.

_[All 6]_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_[Jones, Tracy]_

_C'mon!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ha, ha, ha!_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!_

The teens made their way to the corridors outside the dark room. Carlos started rolling the bucket of apples onto the floor, before everyone else outside started to drop and roll to collect the apples.

"Huh, this reminded me of the Apple of Discord. Except that everyone gets one, and no Trojan war got started." Tracy commented, before she turned to her brother who was laughing at their Isle friends causing mayhem.

_[Mal]_

_Crashing the party_

_Guess they lost my invitation_

_Friendly reminder_

_Got my own kind of persuasion_

Mal started to flip her hand against the locker doors to close them, which had a giant graffiti spelling out "Long Live Evil". She grabbed a spray-paint from her pocket before shaking on it.

Jane, the headmistress's daughter, walked over before Mal offered her an apple. As if the apple had stimulated an evil bone inside the Fairy Godmother's daughter, Jane grabbed the spray-paint from Mal with a mischievous smirk and walked away.

_[Carlos]_

_Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior_

_Happily, Ever After with a little flavor_

Carlos started kicking the bucket as the bucket started to roll down the lane. The students who were grabbing the apples started to hop up and started a somewhat wave. Carlos slides his way over to Jones as they made their way to the courtyard outside where Jay and Tracy were.

_[Jay]_

_Bad to the bone with even worse intentions_

_We're gonna steal the show and leave 'em all defenseless_

Jay was kicking the apples to the marching band outside.

"HEY WATCH IT!" The tuba player, Dennis Dumbo (son of Dumbo) hissed over.

"You snooze, you lose!" Jay snickered as he kicked an apple at the saxophone player, Chester Cat.

"You're out!" Tracy whistled as Chester Cat groaned and turned invisible. "Not bad, Helga McHaircut."

"Oh, so you're impressed?" Jay turned to flirt with the girl a little.

"Psh! As if!" Tracy turned away, hiding a blush before she shoved an apple into Jay's mouth

"Think you can do better?" Jay teased after spitting out the apple.

"I don't think so, because I _know_ so." Tracy snorted as she grabbed an apple and threw it at Doug Dwarfstein's trumpet.

"That was pretty good." Jay nodded at her, impressed.

One girl was taking a picture with her camera, she had long dark hair and brown eyes, and honestly look like she could have been Evie's sister.

"This one's going in my seminar photobook." Announced the photographer, Dakoda Perez, with a smile.

"When your parents work for the military, you learn more than just a few tricks. That, and I learn to check through the shoe soles for grenades." Tracy muttered while Jay gave her an odd look. "Tough dad."

"How do you even throw like that? You can't even throw in a basketball without failing 3 times." Jay raised his eyebrows.

"Easy, the key to good aiming is _Rage_. I just picture the target...was an anti-Jordan/Kaz or an Anti-Skylar/Oliver shipper." Tracy nodded.

"I still ship Skaz." Doug groaned before Tracy grabbed a tranquilizer and filled it with poison darts.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF STINKIN' SKAZZER!" Tracy yelled before blasting the tranquilizer at Doug. They were usually good friends but they only argue when it comes to pairings of fictional characters they ship.

_[Evie]_

_A fairy tale life can be—oh—so overrated_

_So raise your voices and let's get it activated_

Evie strut her way to the Exam Halls where the other classmates were having their finals. She gave Fairy Godmother an apple before the headmistress ate it while everyone else started throwing their finals paper into the air.

_[All]_

_Long live havin' some fun_

_We take what we want_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_With us evil lives on_

_The right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_[Evie, Mal, Tracy]_

_Apple apple_

_Dip dip_

_Wanna try it?_

_Tick tick_

_Take a bite_

_C'mon, be bold_

_Change the way the story's told_

Everyone started to dance around crazy throughout campus.

"Wow, it's like High School Musical 2's What Time Is It, except everyone is high on poisoned apples. Or like Jason Dean from Heathers when he's drunk on slushies and starts karaoking Freeze Your Brain." Tracy made a comment, before frowning over at Chad Charming tossing his geeky twin Calvin halfway across the courtyard like a ball.

The moment didn't last long until Calvin's rebellious tomboyish girlfriend Robyn Dunbronch walked over and shot arrows at Chad for picking on her boyfriend.

_[Mal]_

_This time the dark is finally getting your attention_

Mal and one of her Auradonian friends, Raven Dunbronch were handing out apples to the students before Mal handed Lonnie an apple.

"Thanks, Mal." Lonnie smiled back at her friend.

_[Evie]_

_We're wicked by the book and class is back in session_

Evie was dancing around in the class, before she turned to look like Fairy Godmother using Chad as an air guitar.

Jones opens up the door.

"Chaddie, have you seen my Hiyama Kiyoteru outfit? It's Vocaloid Cosplaying Da-!" His twin Calvin asked before frowning at Chad being weird.

"Never mind." Calvin shouted, as he gagged and slammed the door. "MY EYES IT BURNS!! ROBYN, WHERE'S THE HOLY WATER??!"

_[Jay]_

_You like it steal it, gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

Jay was seemingly enjoying the attention of being surrounded by pretty cheerleaders. He didn't notice a certain scar girl was scowling over from a distance, Tracy was clenching her fists while her eyes were twitching in anger, looking like she could pounce on the other cheerleaders to stay away from her ma-I mean Man-Child friend.

Jay turned to look at her before Tracy looked away, pretending not to see anything.

_[Carlos]_

_A rite of passage_

_Bad just doesn't get much better!_

Jones and Carlos were juggling with apples before tossing them to Ben's family: Former King Beast, Former Queen Belle, Prince Charles (aged 12), and Prince Dewey (aged 7). The family all started to let loose their inner beast.

Seriously, little Dewey started to get all hyper while Charles started to throw tables around.  
"CHARLIE, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Princes Jamie from Maldonia frowned.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE ALIVE!!" Charles cheered before he spun Jamie around in circles, before they both let each other go awkwardly.

"That. _Never_. Happened!" Jamie warned.

"Agreed." Charles nodded.

Prince Dewey ran over to his toddler girlfriend, January.

"Hey, c'mon January!! Let's go and get some candy from the candy store! It's free!" Dewey grinned. (references to Girl Meets True Maya where Doy stole candy from a candy store)

"Oh no, he's gonna steal candy. Again." Chip Potts looked at the stowaway duo and informed the boy's parents, he shook his head. "I don't get paid enough for all this."

_[Jones]_

_Long live havin' some fun_

_[Tracy]_

_We take what we want_

_[Both]_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_With us evil lives on_

_The right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_[Mal]_

_Mother always knows best_

Mal started to raise up a flag that says "Long Live Evil" up the school's flag pole.

_[Evie]_

_Show her, pass every test_

Evie was biting onto an apple while looking at a textbook.

_[Carlos]_

_Hear her voice in my head_

Carlos leaned his back against the lockers with his headphones on.

"Uh C-Dog? You ok?" Tracy looked over.

"He DOES know that the lockers he's leaning against was covered in Stay Stuck Glue, right?" Jones pointed at the can of glue he was using.

** 'STAY STUCK GLUE, THE GLUE THAT STAYS STUCK FOREVER' **

"WHAT?! LEMME OUT OF THIS!!" Carlos quickly panicked when his jacket was stuck.

"Oh please." One Peruvian girl snorted, forcefully yanking Carlos away from the glued lockers.

"Thanks, Kozi." Carlos nodded. "and you should have been careful!"

"Hey, be glad she got your hair out in one piece." Tracy corrected. "I once almost pluck out all of Shawn Radcliffe's hair."

"Note to self, _NEVER_ let Tracy touch my hair." Carlos mentally reminded himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get over to the school garden, I think Mal and Evie are over there." Kozi, daughter of Kuzco, pointed over as the teens sprinted over.

_[Jay]_

_Evil is the only real way to win_

_[All]_

_We got all the ways to be_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

Everyone was gathered outside by the school's garden where teens were bobbing for apples.

Hunter Dunbronch was bobbing apples with Ben as well, the two kings (plus one future Sultan, AKA Aziz son of Aladdin) were competing who can bob the most apples

"I don't care if it's messy, but our boyfriends are looking _good_." Hayley Long admitted before Lonnie Li nudged her.

"You are not wrong though." Mal nodded, looking at Ben.

" _Gross_." The younger kids, Jackie and Chloe (children of Ting Ting and Lim) both frowned.

"I love bobbing for apples!" Theodore, son of Cubby the Lost Boy, started bobbing for apples, before he forgot he can't breathe underwater.

"Oh, sweet Mercy!" Jenny (daughter of Yao and Mei from Mulan) frowned as she took Theo's head out of the fountain.

"My life just flashed before my eyes! I've been spending too much time making out with the Marilyn Monroe sculpture." Theo concluded.

"C'mon, let's dance." Jay turned to Tracy.

"Oh no, I don't dance." Tracy shook her head.

"C'mon." Jay smiled over.

"Not a chance, no." Tracy denied. 'This conversation now sounds like "I Don't Dance" from High School Musical 2!"

_[Jay]_

_Let's go! (drags Tracy with him)_

"NOOO! Jay, I hate you!!" Tracy hissed before she got dragged into the dancing shenanigans. Everyone were dancing and having fun being rebellious. Mostly Jones, but his sisters worry for him.

_[Mal]_

_We got all the ways to be_

_[All]_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_[Mal]_

_Yeah!_

_[All]_

_Long live havin' some fun_

_We take what we want_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_With us evil lives on_

_The right side of wrong_

_There's so many ways to be wicked_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_W-I-C-K-E-D_

_We got all the ways to be_

_[Mal]_

_So many ways to be wicked_

Mal turned over to her friends and peers before they all cheered.

* * *

Lights started flashing before Mal was bought back to reality.

She was surrounded by the paparazzi, all of them were pestering her about the upcoming events.

"Mal!" "Mal!"

"Over here."

"One Question!"

"Only 8 days til the Royal Cotillion!" one lady exclaimed.

"How does it feel to be the most ENVIED girl in Auradon?" another man asked.

"What's it like being BLONDE?!" Another lady asked.

"IS YOUR MOTHER STILL A LIZARD?!" Another reporter asked. Mal looked at that reporter with a frown.

King Ben was passing by and saw the commotion, before walking over.

"Ok! We will let you know if, or when, the situation changes." Ben replied on Mal's behalf.

"Did you ever think about dating a villain kid?!" another lady asked. (well excuse me, it's not YOUR business to ask about personal details?!)

Ben chuckled before giving a response. "We're done here."

The reports didn't give up but kept on pestering them, until Fairy Godmother had to step in.

"Shhhh!" she hushed them to dial it down and go away, but still no response from the annoying reporters.

Tracy Li was watching from a distance, well desperate calls for desperate measures. Luckily for her, she just cleaned up Jones' pile of laundry and walked over in Jones's Ghostbuster/Hazmat hybrid outfit once used to prank her and Jay 2 years ago.

She walked over and patted Fairy Godmother's shoulder.

"I got this." She assured them before removing her mask.

"Excuse me, y'all, but have anyone of you seen my bucket of radioactive waste that consists of polonium, plutonium, and arsenic, and 7 more of the most reactive elements of the periodic table?" Tracy asked, measuring to her stomach. "It's about this big, with a bunch of thermos packs tied around it with a stick of TNT bomb in the middle of the bucket like a birthday cake? and it's _SUPER_ radioactive."

The reporters all dropped their mikes and cameras before they all ran away screaming.

"Yeah that's right! KEEP RUNNING!" Tracy whooped in triumph, ignoring the fact Fairy Godmother's jaw had dropped so much.

"OH, AND THIS IS A CAMPUS, YOU'RE TRESPASSING. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT (or dead, both are manageable)!" Tracy shouted, before she laughed.

"Thank you for scaring those reporters away. But you don't seriously have radioactive waste now do you?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"No, it was just a prank to get those annoying press out of the school." Tracy shook her head, before giggling. "I hadn't seen anyone this scared since Ben fainted during the Miracle of Life video back at 6th grade!"

"Hey! I wasn't prepared for that." Ben joked as Mal giggled.

"Wanna know something even more embarrassing? That video of childbirth...was Benny's own childbirth video." Tracy snickered.

"Why must you embarrass me?" Ben groaned a bit.

"I'm your friend, it's my job." Tracy joked.

"Maybe we should just go somewhere and get away?" Ben suggested to Mal.

"Yeah, sounds great." Mal nodded.

"Thanks for helping us, Fairy Godmother, and Tracy." Ben turned to the headmistress and his friend.

"No biggie." Tracy nodded with a smile. "Look, if those press keep pestering you, I have a taser in my closet, and you can borrow it if you want. Or I can try to knock them out cold with a bottle! Or a boat paddle!"

"I appreciate your help, Trace." Ben chuckled at his violent childhood friend. "Oh no, it's 2, and I have a council meeting. I'm so sorry Mal."

"It's ok, I get it." Mal nodded with a smile before Ben tried to kiss her cheek.

Evie rushed over to Mal.

"Mal, we have a dress fitting session." Evie reminded her, before noticing Tracy in the hazmat suit. "Oh no, Trace, did you need help with your science project again?"

"No! It was for scaring people." Tracy shrugged. "you exploded 2 test tubes ONE TIME and no one trusts you with test tubes again!"

"We have to go, bye Ben!" Evie nodded at Ben before dragging Mal away.

"Yeah I have to get going soon too. Have to change out of this outfit, I'd suggest you get going before the press comes back." Tracy shrugged before patting Ben's shoulder and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Chapter 1 is done! Whoop! Whoop! I LOVE Ways to be Wicked, it's one of the best songs (plus some extra in-between scenes with Mal with her friends) Personally the funniest was tied between Calvin running out for Holy Water (yeah, he's a bit of a wimp); or the fact Carlos got stuck to the lockers; or the part where Tracy and Jay were competing with the apples. I'm still debating on the ships of the story, since Bal and Huma is probably cannon (Harry/Uma is paired up as my top Evil Top Pairing) and I might debate on Gil/Tracy/Jay since Jay and Tracy have a rocky relationship. I ship Carlos/Evie (don't get me wrong, I ship Carlos/Jane and Doug/Evie, but I like Carvie a teensy bit better. *lowkey points at Dewey/Doy and January dressing up as Carlos and Evie for Halloween*) so I'm not sure what ship will happen (since I have an OC named Emmerich Davenport-Evans who is paired with Jane in my AUs, and I shipped Lola Perez from Adventures of Babysitting with Doug but I might consider giving Lola a crossover role for Dola, so I'd apologize if any of your ships won't come true) At this point it'd be Carvie, Dakoda/Doug and possibly Emmerich/Jane. Sorry folks.
> 
> And uh boom! Here we have Kozi daughter of Kuzco and Malina (Emperor's New School), and Dakoda Perez (who was based on Lola Perez, I don't know who her fairytale father is, but we're probably hinting at her being Evie's half-sister. Hey Evil Queen had a messy dating life before Snow White's dad, so my money is on the magic mirror because of Mira/Evly from the Land of Stories. Or EQ and Papa Perez were doing the Parent Trap deal on Evie and Dakoda) [I dunno why the name Dakoda, probably because I think Dakoda would be a fitting name for a rebellious free-spirited girl, Kozi was just named after Cozi Zuehlsdorff only with dark hair]
> 
> So anyway, thank you for reading and have a nice day.


	3. Chapter 2: It Was Supposed To Be One Thing I Hate About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scaring away creepy press members from Mal? Check.  
> Now all I gotta do is get to the ROAR fencing practice in time so I can watch my brother and his friends (*SOLELY* that reason) practice sparring.

Tracy made her way over to the ladies' room to change into some normal clothes instead of the prank purpose Hazmat suit.

"There...Much better." Tracy gave a smile of relief as she fixed her hair before flattening her T-shirt that says "Now or Never" (High school Musical 3 reference) and black denim leggings.

She quickly brushed her bangs over her right eye before giving herself a nod and left.

Wait, since when did she care about how she looked?

* * *

She rushed over to the sports complex where the boys were practicing. She ran over and spotted her rival/frenemy Chad Charming sparring with Jay.

Chad was actually almost about to win for a change. (well I guess spending more time bonding with men takes it off his mind from watching sad chick flick movies he used to watch with Audrey)

"COME ON, JAY! YOU CAN DO IT" Tracy cheered on Jay.

Jay felt like Tracy's words were like a magic spell that motivated him, he started to get back onto his feet and sparred with Chad, before eventually winning. Tracy watched Jay sparring in awe, he has a surprisingly manly side. (Well she usually teases and bicker with him)

Tracy started to smile before Jay removed his helmet and gave Tracy a smile.

'Why is my heart all tingly inside?' Tracy thought before she blushed a bit.

"That's a good match," Jay nodded. "Chad, you could use more work."

"Jones, Carlos, you two are up next." Jay looked at Jones Li and Carlos De Ville.

"But you all know Jones is better!" Carlos grumbled.

"Alright!" Jones cheered. "Here's an option that I like: spend these next 10 minutes getting _FREAKY_ with the swordfight!" (reference to Heather's "Dead Girl Walking" line "Spend these 30 hours getting freaky", but Jones is asexual)

Jones and Carlos started to spar with each other. The cheerleader squad started to cheer for the two boys. But Tracy was glaring daggers at the girls who seemed to be interested in Jones.

"GO JONES!" Tracy quickly cheered. "SHRED THE ENEMY WITHOUT MERCY!"

"Enemy?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!" Carlos hissed over before Jones took the advantage of using his sword to trip Carlos out of the ring.

"Seriously?" Carlos groaned a bit, removing his helmet.

"Sorry C-Dog." Jones chuckled, helping his friend up.

"It's just...whenever I spar with a sword...I get a little _stabby_ and have the urge to rip out your internal organs, and then raise them over the flagpole."

Jones told everyone with a sinister smirk, Tracy could see the dark aura surrounding her brother. Then again, both Tracy and Jones have a sense of dark humor and have aggressive fits sometimes.

The cheerleader quickly dropped their pompoms and ran away.

"this is why I never have to worry about any girl hitting on my brother." Tracy whooped.

"That was good, that's all for today, guys." Jay, the new team captain nodded as the group of ROAR members dismissed.

"What took you so long?" Jones asked his sister.

"Was helping Mal get rid of the press." Tracy made a gesture of slicing her neck.

"Did you _kill_ them?" Carlos looked at her in shock.

"I _wish_! But nah, I told them a little something about a dynamite cake of radioactive waste, and they scurried away like wimps." Tracy snickered.

"You really are my sister!" Jones looked proud.

"Oh and by the way, Jones, C-Dog, I pack for you guys some bread, so have at it before practice begins." Tracy gestured before Jones and Carlos raced over to have their snack.

"Hey Feisty." Jay walked over with a smirk.

"Hey Wig-ster." Tracy made a sarcastic remark back.

"Glad you could make it to today's practice." Jay gave her a little smile.

"Well I wasn't planning on coming, but then I remembered that Jones probably needs help in case he " _decapitates_ " anyone." Tracy made air quotes before giggling, looking at her brother. "Jones means a lot to me, if anything were to happen to him, I will never forgive myself."

"Psh, you always think about your friends and family before yourself." Jay chuckled.

"Is that an insult?" Tracy snapped over.

"No. It's a compliment. That's one of the many things I like about you." Jay admitted before Tracy flushed red.

"Hey! That was a direct attack!" Tracy hissed over, before she gripped his arms.

And threw him onto the floor, before pressing a foot against his chest.

"Still feeling the _love_ , Meathead?" Tracy teased with a smirk.

"It's been 2 years! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!" Jay grumbled.

"It's a tradition now. Someday my kids will do the same to you." Tracy joked.

And by kids, she meant the kids she babysits for [Charles (Ben's second brother), Dewey (youngest brother), Jamie (Charlie's 'girlfriend'), Theodore, Jenny, Jackie, Chloe, January and her baby brother Jayden]

"Oh, so you do think that we should have kids?" Jay teased a little.

"I MEANT THE KIDS I LOOK AFTER! I'M 17, WAY TOO YOUNG TO BE A MOM!" Tracy flushed red at the thought of the _having_ _kids_ with Jay.

"Hey, we already have a toddler girl that looks like us, and her new infant brother named _Jayden_. We're a future couple, what more proof do you want?" Jay stated.

"I don't need a Lucky Charm to kick your butt!" Tracy hissed over, before she grabbed a sword and started to spar with Jay.

"Woah, someone's a little moody." Jay teased, using his sword to shield from her attack.

"Oh, trust me, I am anything but weak." Tracy smirked, before Jay started to fight back.

"To be honest, the way they spar look more like a passionate _tango_." Carlos told Jones. (reference to The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms where Auburn Sally and Admiral Jameson were "sword fighting")

"Oho, it ain't no Tango if I passionately _beheaded_ him." Jones snorted, before holding his sword up.

"What are they doing?" Chad Charming asked.

"I know what they're doing!" a boy named Matthew "Matt" Hatter nodded, before chanting. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

"Matt!" the team members turned to Matt (who was referee to the match).

"Fine, you're right. I need more popcorn!" Matt nodded, before removing his cap to eat some popcorn from his messy bushy auburn hair. "Want some?"

It was quite a spar (and I don't describe sports well), but eventually Tracy lost the fight when Jay distracted her by telling her he saw January (Tracy's goddaughter and her favorite toddler, the one who supposedly looks like Tracy and Jay if they had kids) playing with an actual sword.

"hey! You cheated!" Tracy hissed over, before dropping the sword and rushed to her toddler goddaughter. "Hey January, you do not play with swords ok? Not until you're at least 16"

"But it looks like so much fun!" January's bottom lip quivered a little, making that one cutesy face no one can refuse.

"You can play with the toy swords Jones gave you. Jones used to go _EVERYWHERE_ with his baby samurai swords like a boss." Tracy suggested, taking the toddler's hand.

"That also explains why he tackled me." Chad grumbled.

"Oh no, I just thought you were the tackle dummy." Jones corrected.

"Ok! But can I go and play with Doyiee (how she calls Dewey)?" January asked in a cutesy tone.

"Sure." Tracy giggled.

"Yay!" January cheered happily. She's grown fond of Ben's youngest brother, even Dude could tell.

"Uh Tracy?" Jay rushed over.

"What?" Tracy turned over.

"I'll send you and January over to the daycare." Jay offered.

"Hey, then who's gonna clean the mess?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, you're on cleanup duty." Jay stated before Carlos jaw-dropped while Jones laughed.

"Jones, you're helping Carlos." Jay added before giving them a "please do this for me, I owe you one" look.

"Fine." Carlos groaned.

* * *

**Back at Dewey's castle...**

Ben's mother, Former Queen Belle was combing Dewey's hair.

"January's gonna come over for a playdate." Dewey stated, swinging his tiny legs on the tall chair.

"That's nice, you must be excited." Belle nodded.

"I am! I'm gonna see her, and tell her she's beautiful!" Dewey declared with a proud look.

"You're so sweet, Dewey." Belle giggled.

"Mommy, when I grow up, I wanna be an airplane pilot, so that way I can take you, daddy, Benny, Mal, Charlie, Jamie, and January to travel around the world!" Dewey added with a smile.

"I'm sure you will be the best pilot there will be, sweetheart." Belle gave Dewey a kiss on his cheek, before they heard the doorbell ring.

"DOYIEE!" January squealed before running over to hug Dewey.

"You look beautiful today!" Dewey blushed a bit as he hugged back.

"I'm so sorry to bother your noon, Aunt Belle, but you can't separate these two lovebirds." Tracy apologized a bit with a weak smile.

"It's ok, I don't mind taking care of January. She's like the daughter-in-law I someday will have." Belle nodded with a smile. "I was just going to tell stories to the children."

"Dewey, I swear, if you harm my baby girl here. I will pummel you." Jay warned/threatened Dewey.

Dewey looked like he was about to cry.

"Jay, relax. Dewey is just 7!" Tracy sighed, pulling Jay back.

"Sorry, Aunt Belle. But Jay's kinda been the Protective Daddy around January lately." Tracy stated.

"Oh no worries." Belle nodded. "Enjoy your time together."

"W-what?" Tracy blushed a bit. "O-Okay, bye. Once again, thanks for helping me chaperone January."

* * *

"So...uh Tracy, are you still coming over to the practice tomorrow?" Jay asked as he walked her back to her dorms.

"Sure, I mean I've promised anyway." Tracy shrugged. "By the way, I never thought that I would enjoy swordfights, I mean I usually only spar with Jones and Lonnie, which by the way results in a bunch of broken dummy limbs."

"Well Jones is a great addition to the team..." Jay nodded.

"The cotillion's next Friday." Jay commented.

"Ugh, the stupid dance." Tracy's nose wrinkled a bit. "I don't seem to understand why schoolboard wants it compulsory for students to attend. I'd rather be playing video games in my room and read FanFables, and start to yell at why Jaz wasn't endgame when fans do not see how perfect Jordan is for Kaz, and not Bree."

"Well, lots of couples will be on the dancefloor that night." Jay added.

"I know, even January and Dewey are going as a couple, and they aren't even in high school yet." Tracy shrugged as Jay chuckled.

She didn't notice that Theo was skating over before Jay pulled her out of the way.

"You ok?" Jay asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Uh...y-yeah." Tracy felt her face burning red, considering her height (5'3") and Jay is like 4 to 5 inches taller.

"SORRY!" Theodore (now 13) shouted over. "JENNY! LOOK OUT!"

* * *

A loud crash was heard as Jenny had bumped into Theo.

"GET YOUR BUTT OF MY FACE, THEO!" Jenny hissed over.

"Well, get YOUR feet off my manly chest." Theo groaned a bit.

"Manly? don't you mean puppy fat?" Jenny teased.

"THAT'S MUSCLE!" Theo gasped, insulted.

* * *

"Uh..." Jay noticed the distance between them before Tracy pulled away.

"Anyway, the reason why I don't feel like going is that everyone is gonna be slow-dancing and I don't have anyone to go with. So I guess I would be having some girl time with my Single Lady friends." Tracy listed her single friends: Chris, Kitty, and Kozi. "What about you?"

"Me? Well I would be going solo," Jay shrugged. "so I can dance with all the ladies."

Tracy felt her heart sinking a little.

"Yeah haha, I mean lots of girls have been swooning for you." Tracy shrugged, "to me, looks never matter. That, and the fact Jones and I have a feud with the cheerleaders."

"How is it possible that you two had feuds with the cheerleading squad?" Jay frowned.

"Long story, but it involved mud, slime, and a costume that looks like the Demogorgon from Stranger Things." Tracy shrugged with a smirk, before humming a melody to herself.

"You are all kinds of strange." Jay commented.

"Hey Jay~" a few of the pretty school divas went over to talk to him.

"Hello ladies." Jay smiled over.

"I...I Have to go." Tracy stated. "I'm gonna go see Evie and Mal."

"But I wanted to ask you something." Jay stated.

"I am not reading and checking your essay, not even Genie-spellcheck (parody to Google Spellcheck) can save you!" Tracy sassed before she walked away.

Jay internally groaned, once again he had given Tracy the wrong impression that he was not gonna take her to the Cotillion.

Maybe he needed help to practice asking her to the dance...And he knows just the person to get advice from.

"Psh, I knew it. Someone like him would never ask a girl like me out." Tracy thought before she sighed. She likes Jay, but she also hates him at the same time.

Oh well, maybe she should talk to her sister Lonnie about it; or Mal and Evie. She needs some girl advice about what to do in this relationship department.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's all for this chapter, so yeah Tracy and her sister Lonnie would probably be trying out for ROAR since Lonnie loves sports while Tracy is the exact opposite but she loves holding knives like Jones (in a cooking kinda way). (Never mess with those two, Lonnie is the only friendly one) January looks like Jay/Tracy (and even Jayden, her baby brother. Irony is that Jayden has similar name to Jay, point one for Jay) and is shipped with Dewey (who can say no?! They are the cute kiddie love ship) Jay has a habit of flirting with girls (which makes Tracy jealous and insecure about herself since she considers herself plain compared to other girls) and likes to mislead Tracy that he is playing with her. Let's hope Jay finds a way to ask Tracy out to the dance fast. (tho by the title and plot, we all know something is gonna go horribly wrong) Oh yeah judging by Jones' personality he would fit in on the Isle just fine, he might even wanna be besties with Harry Hook. Theodore is based from Bob of Lab Rats, and Jenny is his soulmate (shh they don't know it yet)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's the prologue AKA a diary entry from Tracy. Tracy has a blog too but sometimes I feel like using another way to express what she's thinking. So yeah, for those who had read the prequel "The Ghostwriter and the Lone Ranger" Jay and Tracy are sort of mutual crushes (not actually dating yet, their relationship is a long shot because hey I like romance drama) and I've plotted out roughly how this story will go, and although Lonnie/Jay is considered cannon but Tracy would probably be upset if her crush dated her sister, but would pretend to be ok with it on the outside (cue "Satisfied" from Hamilton!) Anyway, the prologue is a bit of fill-in of what had happened between the gap of the first movie and the second movie (I will work on Wicked World soon) along with some introduction to the new OCs (that will probably appear in this fic too)
> 
> So that would be all for now. Thank you for reading. Have a nice day.


End file.
